Justice League VS Superman
by Coollak
Summary: Superman is attacking the Justice League Tower ruthless as a zombie and the Justice League as no idea how to stop the World's greatest hero. Read to find out why.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: It's not all blue and red

The rain was smashing against Superman's cloak like spikes, but the rain failed to catch his attention, Superman glided past the air cutting the rain drops seamlessly. Beneath him Metropolis was shrouded in a storm of darkness, in the eye of the storm Superman's cape could be visible. A mile away, a dozen men were acquiring a warehouse with guns and violence, the men wear in full gear and were brute animals. Instantaneously, Superman heard the men's violence brewing through his coercive ears. Superman's body leapt down and slingshot across to the warehouse. The nearby vicinity around the warehouse was quite and impeccable with no visible sign of violence. However he still decided to smash through the entrance of the warehouse and assure himself that everything was in harmony. When, Superman ruptured through the warehouse door, he expected to find a line of thugs awaiting punches from him. What he actually saw shocked him.

He saw Doctor strange sitting down casually awaiting his arrival. Superman was unable to believe his own eyes and so therefore he put did an x-ray scan like a predator through the warehouse. Yet, he still identified no other life forms expect from Doctor Strange in the warehouse. This was a very peculiar situation, a villain that superman has never faced before and a unique situation where the villain had no back up. Doctor Strange was coated in pitch black while the surrounding fractions of the warehouse were luminously illuminated. He was the identical opposite to a spotlight standing in darkness, but that supported the illusion of the mysterious, inexplicable and intimidating visage of Doctor Strange.

"Ah... The knight in blue and red armour...I have been expecting you" said Doctor Strange causally.

"Usually people do not expect me, I am the unwanted surprise. But today the real surprise is you Strange"

"Yes, I am. Got tired of the bat, decided to try the super of Metropolis"

"Well, I think you might need to go back to Gotham and try your plans with Batman"

"Oh... my plans will not only affect the likes of you but cripple the bat and the whole Justice League!"

"Usually with a threat of this calibre, you should at least have four brute thugs to back your claims"

"You are unfamiliar with my work, I do not need so-called tough brutes, and People fear me for who I am"

"Well, I think it is about time you head back to Arkham, where you belong"

"I am not a psychotic, fanatical and demented Arkham inmate; I know what makes them tick Superman. However, I prefer to be a visionary and succeed in a mission that many have failed"

"Let me guess, you want to destroy the justice league. You know I cannot count how many times that same threat has been made, even by aliens" said Superman, excited and with a hint of laughter, as he took a few more steps closer to Doctor Strange.

"Within a few more minutes, I will have succeeded my mission and my celebrations would have started" Laughed Doctor strange coolly and a thunder clap form the elements echoed through the warehouse.

"I'm not an expert, but shouldn't you have missiles or any other warheads armed to attack the tower or a city"

"You definitely aren't, you might be the strongest, unbeatable and magnanimous calcium based life form, but you are not the brightest"

Then, sequentially the lights circling him turned on with a bang and revealed Doctor Strange's shadowy figure.

"What do you mean" questioned Superman, trying to move closer and see the face of Doctor Strange.

"I mean you cannot perceive what is in front of your face"

Then, Doctor Strange lifted up his face onto the light and illuminated his face revealing a gas mask around his face like a part of his own skin. The gas mask was pitch-black and it protected his nose form the corrupted air and even with the gas mask covering his face, a sadistic grin crept through his face.

"I know you do not need to breathe the air as us mere mortals" said Doctor strange, "But you cannot stop the air trickling in"

"What is in the air?"

"Oh... what a basic question...I think we both know what is in the air... What you should ask is what it will make you do."

"What...w..il...it...doooooooooooooo" exasperated Superman with his vision starting to blur and his strength starting to leave his body making him fall down to his knees.

"Ah...the drug is starting to take its affect, as you can see or maybe you can't see if the drug is completely in your system."

Suddenly, Superman's body feel to the cold concrete floor with a loud shockwave emitted as he obliterated the floor with his fall. His body was a ten tonne wrecking ball, annihilating the floor.

"I added a bit of Kryptonite in with the drug mixture, it wasn't easy but it has worked though. I knew you would be invulnerable to any human drugs, however if you add a bit of kryptonite into the mixture it becomes amazingly strong and powerful." Said Doctor Strange as Superman took his last breath.

"Hmmm...that was quicker than I expected" laughed Doctor strange, "boy's you can get in here, now."

The warehouse door burst apart like a stick and the freezing night air plunged into the depths of the warehouse. Along with the air, four men burst in in black suits like a special ops team. Behind, the brute thugs, a small, debile and feeble man stepped in with an unusual and futuristic object. The object was pitch black with a green glow, obviously an alien technology since the human primitive minds could never conceive an item identical to the glowing object.

"Do it!" Commanded Doctor Strange.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: A Warrior of Gold.

Superman Lied on the cold concrete floor, his body a shivering brick on the floor. His cloak glistened as a light bulb, in the sunlight which was emerging through the open warehouse doors. The sun was over the city of Metropolis conveying a new leash of life, people were rushing out to work like ants in a colony, the fresh air was swinging along and the birds were chirping away. It was impossible to identify the storm of the last night, no evidence remained. None expect Superman.

Superman awoke from his unrequested slumber; he never knew the feeling of a hangover, but he suspected it to similar to what he was feeling. His head a rollercoaster on a never ending ride, his body a punch bag after training and his mind was a broken record. Superman got his feet together and propelled his body up like a baby. While, his mind tried to recall the events that brought him here. A headache replied to him, as he recalled his last few hours. A painful headache. Superman gripped his head and concentrated immensely. This time he managed to gain fragments of his last few hours, broken and disoriented. But, fragments of memory were not the only thing to arrive. A voice from the depths of his mind emerged, the voice controlling Superman as a puppet.

"Destroy the Justice League" whispered the voice, slowly and authoritatively.

Superman immediately felt debilitated and incompetent for the first time in his life. He could not comprehend or understand what the Justice league was, he couldn't remember anything expect his powers and his identity as Clark Kent. Then, the voice emerged once again with the same message. _Destroy the Justice League. Destroy the Justice League. Destroy the Justice League._ The voice was emitting louder and with higher authority. It was like a loudspeaker within Superman's head. Suddenly, he fell to the floor with his hands tightly gripping his head and holding it together. _Annihilate them. And save the world. Destroy the Justice League. _Unable to stop the voice and banish it from his mind, he succumbs to its will. The voice overwhelmed him and captured his body with unyielding force. Now, Superman was under the complete influence of Doctor Strange. He was the ultimate weapon of destruction. A warrior of gold.

"The Justice League needs to get Justice!" said Superman mechanically.

Superman zipped past the open warehouse doors, breaking the sound barrier as a bullet. He was a NASA rocket heading for space. His calculating eyes targeting the Justice League Tower like a obedient cyborg.

…...

Orbiting the Earth the Justice League orbital tower stood. It was the watchful protector. It was the Justice keeper. Within the massive orbital giant, a community of heroes stood by each other, from Kid flash to the Wonder Women was present. But, an obvious presence was missing. Superman was not present. Batman, Wonder Women, Red Tornado, Green Lantern, Flash, Martian Manhunter, Green Arrow and Aquaman stood anxiously in a large briefing room with a long wooden table.

"Al right, I am going to address the elephant in the room, Where is Superman?"mocked Flash.

"I haven't seen him till yesterday night after our mission together" said Green Lantern, concerned.

"He did not respond to his radio call today morning, very unusual for Superman "growled Batman.

"I know him and he would never forget his duties, he is the all American hero" added Wonder Women.

"His actions are very peculiar for him indeed." said Red Tornado.

"Right, we have established he is not here, any one hazard a guess to where he is" said Green Arrow.

"Nope, I mean I can't even fly and I am here. Old Super just has to flex his legs and he is here. I mean who has the most commitment now to the League" said Flash.

"I have not seen the young man in the seas at all" aforesaid Aquaman.

"Neither have I seen him in the city" added Martian Manhunter.

"I have the most advanced Satellites scanning the Earth, but I cannot get a lock on him. He has been missing for the past few hours" said Batman.

"Maybe he is in trouble" suggested Wonder Women.

"His strength and impenetrable skin and interminable power should keep him safe from any problems. There isn't a person on this planet that could match him" said Batman.

"Is it possible that Superman is in confrontation with someone out of this planet? An extraterrestrial being perhaps" suggested Aquaman

"Is there more extraterrestrial beings" questioned Green Arrow.

"Of course, in this sector alone, there are numerous other extraterrestrial species "answered Green Lantern.

"But, nothing could have entered our atmosphere without me knowing" said Batman.

"There are many far superior technologies. Technology that could dwarf us" replied Red Tornado."No offence Batman, but we do not know about the enemy we are battling. There could have far superior technology."

"Hey, has everybody lost their marbles. I mean putting on Superhero costumes and you lose sense of reality. Maybe he is just taking a day off. You know showing his pecks off to girls and relaxing. I could go around the world and look for him, it would only take a few minutes" suggested Flash.

"Superman does not take a day off" said Wonder Women.

"Right, he is the serious type. Do any of you take a day-"

"Something with the same substantial speed of Superman is approaching" said Batman, looking at a small PDF like screen with buttons scampered around it.

"So, what if it's Superman" said Green Lantern.

"It's better late than never. But I am never late" added Flash.

"It's not like Superman to keep a substantial raising speed when approaching the Tower" said Martian Manhunter.

"It can be very dangerous and unpredictable" added Red Tornado.

"I said it was something with the same speed as Superman, not necessary him" said Batman.

"Well, what else could it be" asked Green Arrow.

"Brace yourselves, its incoming" commanded Batman.

"I miss the soft ground that I can run on" gulped Flash, and moving his hand towards the sturdy table and bracing himself.

Moments later, the whole Tower shock like a wave, and an implosion of biblical proportions ensued in the Tower. Superman has hit his target. The tower was cowered in bright orange raging flames, lighting up space like a Christmas tree. The force of Superman's entry still echoed through the Tower, rumbling the floor of the briefing room. Within in the room, Batman stood posture and stiff body. Beside Batman, Green Arrow, Green Lantern, Wonder Women, Aquaman, Red Tornado and Martian Manhunter stood with similar postures and expressions filled with anxious. Whereas, Flash was on the ground with an annoyed visage.

"How is it only I that fell, when I was the only one who braced "asked Flash, melodramatically.

"What was that?" questioned Green Arrow, gathering himself together.

"I need to identify the extent of the damage" said Batman, concerned. His hands were snapping away at the unique computer-like PDF.

"With a shock wave of that size. I think it is safe to assume that we need to evacuate the Tower immediately." concluded Martian Manhunter.

"Right, everybody lets leave to the teleporter" said Flash.

"A major problem to that plan Flash, the teleporter room does not exist, now!" said Batman, staring at his gadget.

"What...but this place is packed with almost every Superhero of Earth" said Green Arrow, increasingly agitated.

"Half of them can't even fly. How are we meant to get out, now!" added Green Lantern.

"I think we are overreacting now, Superman isn't a threat, he probably overshot his entrance." said Wonder Women.

"Yeh, he overshot it by a mile and for the record I am low balling" said Flash.

"Flash stop it!" said Batman, expressing his authority.

"We need to evacuate the Tower, Batman" suggested Green Lantern.

"Shall I initiate protocol 10" asked Martian Manhunter.

"What's that?" said Flash, bewildered.

"It's the protocol for evacuation of the Tower" answered Red Tornado.

"How are we going to do that, I missed the part about protocols" said Flash.

"Yeh, so did I" agreed Green Arrow.

"Especially with the teleporter gone, like you said, it's probably impossible" added Aquaman.

"Ah... but the evacuation plan does not depend on the teleporter. We plan to use a separate ship to escape." said Red Tornado.

"How many people can the ship hold" questioned Green Lantern.

"Everyone in the Tower." answered Martian Manhunter.

"Now, that is a plan, so let's execute it" said Wonder Women enthusiastically.

"There is one crucial problem. Who is going to take care of Superman." said Batman, halting the premature enthusiasm and victory of everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Kryptonite hunting.

A red blur dashed past the control room of the Justice League Tower, it was the Flash. Flash's legs were a rocket and his hands clockwork making him scuttle through the Tower with the impending raging flames behind him. His movement was precise and accurate as clockwork, his body parts moving in unisons converted Flash into a red blur. Flash had one mission in his brain, one target to achieve. A mission specified by Batman. Few minutes ago, they were all arguing over the best plan of action in the briefing room and now Flash was running into the depths of the Tower and hunting for an object which he has no idea of.

_4 minutes ago at the briefing room _

"What options do we have open, now." said Green Arrow.

"If Superman is what you are suggesting he is, then he will be a formidable challenge and an impossible person to escape." added Martian Manhunter.

"Hold on a second. I can't believe what you men are suggesting; Superman would never do such a thing. He is the one who started the Justice League." argued Wonder Women.

"Yet, we are standing here with him obliterating half the Tower" replied Green Lantern.

"I don't want to agree with old Lantern here, but he has got a point. However on the other hand, Superman has been the all American golden child, so I can't imagine him trying to kill us" said Flash, dubiously without making his mind up.

"Just make up your mind, Flash" said Aquaman.

"Well, what can we do" asked Green Lantern."Do we just run?"

"I can take him down ...strength is no match to speed" suggested Flash.

"Yeh...right" snickered Green Arrow, with others grinning also; expect from the Batman.

"He does have a point" said Batman.

"See, even Bat agrees I can take him down" argued Flash.

"There might be a weapon that will take him down" said Batman, ominously.

"You are not taking about..." gulped Martian Manhunter.

"What type of weapon, are you taking about" questioned Green Lantern.

"I made certain precautions-"said Batman.

"Because we will all turn evil." interrupted Wonder Women.

"You think that we all will turn evil at one point in our lives" said Green Arrow, feeling betrayed.

"No, he just wanted to assure that we do not prevent any harm to others" argued Martian Manhunter.

"Wait a minute you build weapons to take us all down, what's mine?" asked Flash, eagerly.

"Halt Flash, Batman what is the weapon to take down Superman. Speak your mind." said Aquaman.

"It was hard to acquire and I think we might have the last complete piece of it" explained Batman.

"Then how did you acquire it" questioned Green Lantern.

"I have my sources" said Batman, coolly.

"Alright, let's question it later. What is the weapon?" said Wonder Women.

"The weapon originates from his home planet. After his planet was destroyed, all the soil became highly radiated" described Batman.

"And that radiation is highly lethal to Superman." added Martian Manhunter.

"So what happens, he gets all emotional when he sees rocks from his home planet" said Flash.

"No, the kryptonite as it is called takes his power away and turns him into a mere mortal" concluded Batman.

"So the plan is to take Superman down, I like it" agreed Green Arrow.

"Yes, Flash can acquire the kryptonite, while Green Arrow, Red Tornado, Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter will secure the evacuation" said Batman.

"And you and me slow Superman down" said Wonder Women, enthusiastically.

"Okay, Love the plan Bats, but what do I have to do. Where is the weapon or the space rocks." questioned Flash, getting apprehensive.

"It's in the storage zone." answered Batman, coolly.

"But…..that's in the other end, and you said the corridor into that zone was obliterated into atoms by Superman." Said Flash with a sudden realization.

"Ha….Have fun" said Green Arrow, moving towards the door to evacuate the Tower.

"But….but….." whispered Flash, mesmerised.

"Don't worry; you can access the storage zone from the outside" said Batman, coolly.

"You know, I can't breathe in space, unlike all the other big guys here" gulped Flash.

"One zone 11, there is a space suit, you put that on and run from the outside into the Storage zone and get the kryptonite; it's in a big lead flask. And return into the communications section, we will be waiting with Superman." instructed Batman.

"Hurry up, kid" added Wonder Women. And with that Flash flashed out of the briefing room.

_4 minutes later._

Flash reached his destination slower than he premeditated, his eyes searched the metallic barriers which were keeping the icy depths of space from reaching Flash. His eyes halted as he found what he searched for, it was covered in an impenetrable glass cage, like a coveted object. It was an impeccable white suit with a fishbowl helmet. He dared himself not to insult the suit, but one thought could not be yielded from conceiving in his mind. _If I wore that helmet, I would look like fish out of water. _His hands weren't so naive and they were snakes, slithering into the glass cage and obtaining the clothes and the undesirably helmet. He swung the clothes upwards and as they fell, he vibrated his body until his molecules separated and fit into the space suit.

A freezing chill crawled up Flash's spine as a pouncing beast, as he emerged out of the Tower and into the vast, vague, empty space. Suddenly, Flash's face and sight turned as by destiny and he saw for the first time ever. The Earth, in all its glory. It was hard to image that the sphere held...people. He only had a second to admire the greatness of Earth and his mind adjusted back into the mission at hand. His head robotically turned into the Tower and his legs kicked away at emptiness, propelling him forward. Unaware of how to move successfully in space, Flash undertook numerous different methods, from kicking his legs to swimming. Although, Flash was moving the slowest in his life, he continued to move and he emerged into a horrific scene of tangled metal in a blaze of fire and buzzing electric wires. Flash moved through without a glance at the obliterated tangle of metal which does not manage to resemble its past use as a corridor. Flash shuddered as an intimidating thought conceived in Flash's mind. _What mad man could have done this? What happened to you Superman? _

Flash arrived at his destination, outside the Storage zone and searched vigorously for a door panel as Batman said. _Funny Batman._ Flash dematerialized and rematerialized inside the Storage zone.

The place was gigantically massive with sky high shelves containing numerous assortments of wooden crates. Yet another thought crept into his mind, _this place mirrors the storage place in Indiana Jones and they say I am obsessed with movies. _He did not spend a moment longer admiring, he sprang into action with his legs moving in concurrently like clockwork and his eyes explored every crate searching for the lead bottle containing the kryptonite. Instantaneously, Flash found the large metallic lead bottle and he shook it to gain conclusive prove that the contents inside is the Kryptonite. A crackle came back to greet his ear and flash vanished from the room into empty space and retraced his step back.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Super Zero.

Wonder Women was getting infuriated, her body was a punching bag with blisters and blood spitted all around. Her attacker Superman was attacking with unrelenting force like a wild bull, his strikes were precise and yet unpredictable. Superman was a controlled beast. Wonder Women could not believe her eyes as Superman's strikes pounded against her body, he was assaulting in a way that Wonder Women has never seen. He was consumed by rage and was holding nothing back. Superman picked up wonder women like a piece of paper and threw her across the room. Wonder Women smashed into the metallic walls and a tangle of flesh and metal endured. She was in state of flux, she gets up and Superman brings her to her knees. Finally, her body gave before her will and she lay in the cold metallic floor; greeting death.

Superman's footsteps were thunder, echoing through the room and plunging into the ear of Wonder Women. The noise flooded adrenaline into her system, but her body was far to damaged for a response. So against her will, her body laid awaiting the death bringer. Suddenly, a glistening small batarang pummelled into Superman's face and upon impact shattered into a dazzling pieces. Along with the batarang, Batman emerged into the fight with an impeccable drop kick into the chest of Superman. However, Superman failed to shift or budge an inch, he stood headstrong and arching his body in response for Batman and getting ready for an impending attack. Superman lunged at Batman, sweeping him into the floor as a spear. Then Superman clenched his fists and launched a dozen fists into the face of Batman in an orderly beat.

A cowardly chill climbed up Wonder Women's spine as she watched her friend getting beaten into a pulp. She conceded into death and she felt the room compress with all the hope leaving the room and a mist darkness shrouding the room. Although she conceded into death, part of her held on to hope.

And hope was a few rooms behind in the shape of Flash. Flash was zooming past the conjoined rooms in his classic red suit and his hands clutching a lead bottle in the cradle position as a baby. All of a sudden Flash came to screeching halt as a thundering thudding echoed through the rooms._ What is going on in there? _Flash's heart quickened and he gulped with anxiousness building up in his throat. Another pounding shook the walls and Flash sprang into action with his body arching into a prominent streamlined shape. Then he plunged into the room where the sound is emitting from screaming "Here goes nothing".

Flash burst into the room with an explosion, catching the attention of everybody in the room, all the face turned robotically to Flash especially the face of Superman which now burned red of rage. Wonder Women felt her power return into her body along with hope which surged her on until she pulled herself up from impending death.

"What took you so long" blurted out Wonder women, while her legs scurried to life.

"Looks like, I arrived just in time" replied Flash.

Superman dubiously looked on at the conversation, unaware of Batman below him conjuring and moving his hand towards his utility belt like a snake. Suddenly an explosion of gas ensued, blinding Superman and he jumped away with his hands clutching away at his head. Both Wonder women and Flash swiftly turn their heads in surprise and as the smoke cleared away, no one lied on the floor as if Batman has disappeared into thin air.

"Give me the bottle, Flash." said a voice behind Flash.

"Jeez, you have to stop doing that, Batman." said Flash, swiftly turning his head and throwing the bottle into the arms of Batman.

Batman twisted the bottle and snatched out a peculiar, green and jagged rock. Instantaneously, the rock glowed green and Superman fell to the metal floor with a loud thud like drum beat.

"WOW, space rocks actually work. Didn't want to doubt you Batman, but I thought it wasn't going to work." said Flash, surprised.

"You injustice group is truly evil…" growled Superman in hardship.

"What did you say?" questioned Wonder Women.

"I think Superman has had a little too much to drink, and they say I can't handle my drinking." said Flash.

"What's he saying" pressed on Wonder Women. "He is speaking out of his mind."

"I'm not quite sure" answered Batman.

"Batman's not sure, now we are in trouble" added Flash.

"He seems to be in a state of panic, under some kind of hallucinogenic drug." concluded Batman.

"So, what do we do, now?" further questioned Wonder Women.

"Hey don't mean to interrupt, but the rock seems to be killing Superman" said Flash, pointing at Superman.

Superman was gnawing at the floor like a child, throwing himself around like an animal with rabies; he was clearly disturbed by the kryptonite. Realising, Batman moved back allowing Superman to calm his movement. Superman took an enormous breath and drastically reduced his heat rate, allowing him to take back control of his limbs.

"You are cruel and evil to the core" exasperated Superman, staring to Batman.

"I need to examine Superman's blood in order to isolate the certain chemical that is causing Superman to hallucinate, but that is if it is drug that is causing this" said Batman.

"Hey, don't mean to burst you bubble Bat, but Superman is indestructible, how are you going to take his blood."

"Wait, let me guess. The Kryptonite turns takes his indestructibly away and turns him into a mere mortal" said Wonder Women.

"That is the viable hypothesis" said Batman, while his hands reached to his utility belt.

Batman grasped out a syringe form his utility belt and threw the Kryptonite to Wonder Women along with him reaching for Superman. Batman pulled out Superman's arm and smashed in the syringe and immediately a red liquid pulsate into the syringe, filling it up.

"Seriously, do you have everything in the utility belt?" laughed Flash.

"Well I thought that would never work, but blood is coming out" said Wonder Women, surprised.

As the syringe lit up red with blood, Batman pulled it out of superman's arm and thrust it in his fist or protection. After the work was complete, Batman stood up as a doctor coming out of surgery and rejoined Flash and Wonder women who were looking on intently.

"So, what do we do now" said Flash looking confused.

"We can still take him with us" argued passionately Wonder Women.

"We leave" commanded Batman coolly.

"What!" said Wonder Women and flash in unisons shocked.

"He is becoming more resilient to the Kryptonite; soon he will crawl out of distance and continue his rampage. So we can either leave him and I will analyse the blood and look for a cure or we can wait for him to regain his power and kill us all" said Batman straight forward.

"Well, I don't know about you guys but I would rather like to get out of here" said Flash eagerly.

"Okay…lets leave" agreed Wonder Women hesitantly while staring into the eyes of Superman, which were burning red with anger.

Batman threw the Kryptonite to the floor and it rolled along the floor like tumbleweed into Superman's cloak; the kryptonite glistened brighter than before and plummeting Superman into a state of fanatical terror. Then Batman, Flash and Wonder women left the room, leaving the deafening roars of Superman behind them

"How do we get out, you know I can't fly. I know Wonder Women can but can you fly Batman?" asked Flash.

"We will use the other escape pod" answered Batman.

"Alright, but can you fly, Batman?" further questioned Flash, coolly.

"Well I can fly the escape pod" answered Batman "is that sufficient?"

"Always able to wriggle you way out of any questioning" laughed back Flash, grinning.

"Guys, what do we do about Superman, like you just said, he is going to go on rampage and destroy the whole tower. Then he is probably going to come after us and try to kill us. He seems to believe we are some kind of injustice group." said Wonder Women.

"Yeh, it's like he is brainwashed to believe that we are some sort of injustice group. How can you cure that?" asked Flash, baffled.

"My belief is that a hallucinogenic drug was used and a key phrase was given by someone like the Justice League is evil, which will make Superman hallucinate and perceive us to be evil." philosophised Batman in deep thought.

"So, what can we do to help him? As soon as we get close to him he tries to kill us" asked Wonder Women, tiredly. Her body felt drained of power and her brain exhausted by the event that occurred.

"Well I am hoping that this blood shows the drug in his system and with that knowledge I can acquire an antibody that will get rid of the drug." answered Batman.

They arrived at a huge steel blotted door with a keypad at the dead centre; the whole room was isolated from the rest of the tower. The rest of tower was technology advanced with eye scanners dotted around, whereas this remained with a far less superior technology.

"What didn't want to go with a lock and key? This is already low Tec, a lock and key would have made an improvement" laughed Flash.

"Well, I didn't get around to upgrading everything, not everyone is lighting fast" answered Batman, typing in a code to the enormous doors.

The doors shook into life, unlocking its many steel locks and opening to reveal a small ship doused in cobwebs.

"Please tell me we are not taking this ship?" said Flash, hesitantly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter five: The Sahara desert. **

The Sahara desert, 9,400,000 km² of punishing, blood boiling and infuriating sun and sand; this was a part of the world you did not want to find yourself in. Yet, Batman, Flash and Wonder Women stepped out into the sand with the sun brutally shinny down on them from an unusually small spacecraft.

"That ride in could have been smoother" blurted out Flash, taking in the magnificent view.

"Where are we?" asked Wonder Women, exploring the land around her through her eyes.

"Dunno. I kinda of blacked out after the Tower exploded" said Flash.

"We are in the Sahara desert" said Batman ominously, behind Flash.

"Wait you mean the biggest sand desert in the world, always wanted to crash land here" said Flash overjoyed.

"Crash land here, that's a weird ambition" said Wonder Women.

"Well, I always-"

A ragging alarm erupted out of the spacecraft, interrupting Flash and raising the hair on his back.

"That was creepy, wasn't ready for that" said Flash, turning his head swiftly around and watching Batman emerge into the spacecraft.

"It's indicating an object incoming straight to us" said Batman, staring into the screen anxiously.

"Wait, you don't think it's Superman" suggested Flash.

"Then let me go check and give a warm welcome to him" said Wonder Women, while moving her arm ahead and straitening a posture to copy a spear.

"Dana, Stop ….. Its dimensions are too large for Superman or even any humanoid form; it is most likely to be a ship." said Batman.

"Think it's the cavalry" suggested Flash.

"It can't be someone else" argued Wonder women.

A massive space ship shot through the sky like a shooting star, leaving behind a dusty trail of smoke; its enormous engines howling louder than a wolf. The spaceship was moulded as a hawk spreading, its wings which gave a perfect streamlined shape to zip through the air at blinding speeds. However at this moment, flaps burst out of the wings and the spaceship slowed down and plummeted down to the Earth. The approach down to the Earth was steady, slow and seamless. Landing gear emerged out of the bottom of the ship and the ship landed upon the sand, with its weight pushing down on the sand and creating a deep hole.

"The Nighthawk" said Wonder Women excitedly.

"See Bats, now that's how you nail a landing" smirked Flash, running closer to the ship.

Then, the doors of the spaceship pushed open with a mechanic buzz and the cloak of Martian Manhunter swung due to the incoming rush of air and a smile grew along his face while the rest behind him where bewildered.

"You are alive, I was sure you guys were toast" blurted out Green Arrow, excitedly.

"Wait, if you are here, then what happened to Superman" asked Green Lantern, curiously.

"We destroyed him, told you he was not a match for me" boasted Flash, eagerly.

"Currently, I believe he is orbiting the sun, gathering strength to implement his next course of action" replied Batman. "Did you find what I asked you to do?"

"Yes, from what I could gather from CCTV, Superman's last known whereabouts before he attacked us was at a warehouse on the outskirts of Metropolis." said Martian Manhunter.

Then, Batman moved straight into the Nighthawk with Flash and Wonder Women following him with bewildered expressions.

"So, where are we going to now?" said Flash.

Batman stopped on his tracks and swung around with his cloak trailing behind him, looking at all the shocked, bewildered and fearful expressions of the heroes.

"I am heading for the warehouse, whatever happened to Superman started at that place; so logically I should uncover something which would assist me in uncovering what happened to Superman. On the other hand, I would strongly suggest you lot go into hiding until Superman calms down and stops trying to rip your heads open." Said Batman agitated.

The faces of the heroes staggered back in surprise and unbelief, they in unison could not believe the words that Batman spoke. The heroes stood froze like icebergs until the engine hummed to life knocking them of their bizarre stances.

"What just happened to Batman?" asked Green arrow still in a state of shock.

The Nighthawk pulled back its door with the heroes aboard safely like a safe and kept the heroes in comfort. The nighthawk's engines lifted it up and the clouds gobbled up the ship in an instant. Inside, silence still roamed the ship; all the heroes were still in shock after Batman's frustrated outburst and the journey into the warehouse was the longest journey ever. A whole two hours of silence.

The nighthawk looked down at its prey, the warehouse and halted right above it, as an eagle circling its prey. Suddenly, a black pike shot throw the centre of the nighthawk, racing down at a furious speed. Then the pike expanded itself and the formation of wings appeared with a humanoid figure attached to it. It was the Batman. Batman's legs shrunk like a spring due to all the weight given by the landing. He stood next to the half open door of the warehouse, scanning and sniffing the area like a wolf on a blood trial. As the master detective, Batman knew what he was searching for and therefore pulled out a sensor. The sensor was small black rectangular shape object which was scanning multiple different things from the ambiance. The outdoor seemed to be clear with the scanner reporting no anomalies and starting to crush the hopes of Batman. However, as Batman approached the half open door, the scanner picked up a reading immediately and the hopes of Batman started to rise. Inside the warehouse, the readings were difficult to reject, the readings seem to show strong traces of kryptonite particles in the air. Batman's head started to piece everything together like a puzzle and a smile grew across his face.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter six **

The kryptonite in the air trickled on to the test tube flaunty with Batman in careful admiration and with a curious smile. He was feeling an emotion he rarely felt, an emotion that was unwelcomed, the thrill and rush of a mystery. Batman, similar to all great detectives loved the thrill and adrenalin. The adrenalin of a chase intoxicates the body, it was the guiltily pleasure of detectives.

Flash stumbled in to the warehouse, surprising Batman for the first time. Flash excitedly glanced at Batman, watching the great detective at work; he always admired the power of the mind.

"So what have you got?" asked Flash, curiously. "It's just that the rest of us don't know what to do and we really need you."

"Something that might save us" said Batman, excitedly for the first time.

"What is it? A weapon that can take him out?" continued Flash with his questioning.

"No, I found something better" answered Batman.

Then, Batman sprung out of his stance and dashed for the exit exactly like a bat. Batman emerged out to witness the rest of the heroes staring at him with baffled visages. The cracks of the Justice League were starting to show and they all knew it, without superman to lead, the group seemed to headless rats scampering about in fear. They were all awaiting the next leader to take back control and all eyes pointed to Batman to be the next leader. However as many expected, Batman did not shone away from that responsibility, he took it head on.

"I have formulated a plan" started Batman.

"What, just right now?" blurted out Green Arrow, with doubt emitting from his voice.

"I think I know the substance that is making Superman act this way and better yet I have the cure" continued Batman.

"How, you were just in there for a second?" questioned Green Lantern.

"Well, I myself was once under the power of the drug, it is a drug that creates an illusion over the mind. Doctor Strange was the visionary behind the drug and he made me believe that everyone was a zombie and turned Gotham against me. He must have given the same drug to Superman." theorized Batman.

Wait, how are you so inclined that it was Doctor Strange?" asked Martian Manhunter.

"You see but you do not observe. The door of the warehouse has a poster labelling the place as Strange Solutions, which is an company belong to Doctor Strange and it is in fact one of the places that Strange can build the drug in. All the materials are inside for Strange to use." said Batman.

"So we got the cure, all we need right now is Superman." Said Flash, appearing out of the warehouse and surprising Batman again.

That is where you all come in, I need you lot to track down Superman and trap him in order for me to give him the cure" asked Batman, calmly.

"That is impossible" laughed Green Arrow in hysteria.

"I believe in your impeccable skills" encouraged, Batman.

As the heroes started to panic, the headlights of the Bat mobile shimmered past them, bringing silence to the heroes. They all stared as the Bat mobile halted next to batman and the door flung open as magic. However what was stranger was the fact that nobody was driving the car; it was driving itself like magic which was the usual case with Batman.

"Good luck" said Batman, jumping into the car.

The car speed out leaving behind opened –mouth superheroes in awe. They collectively had no idea how to capture Superman and they were all sharing glances with each other, seeking for a new leader to lead.

"So what are we going to do" asked Green Arrow being the first to speak.

"Like Batman said, we are going to capture Superman" said Wonder Women, confidently.

"Well, we don't all have your confidence and your invulnerability" said Green Lantern.

"We don't know the first thing about how to catch Superman, hack, we can't even chase him let alone catch him" argued Green Arrow.

"Well I can try" said Flash, looking eager.

"We don't have to" said Martian Manhunter, looking up.

"We don't have to what?" asked Green Arrow.

"Well just look up" answered Martian Manhunter, softly.

The night sky lit up in fiery bright red fire, creating an artificial dawn; it was a majestic and glorious sight as rare as an eclipse. Nonetheless what was generating the majestic, regal and beautiful scenery was someone far from regal, humanitarian and peaceful; it was the recently turned evil Superman. Superman man was curled up in a ball of fire as a sun, commanding fire over the sky.

"Well our job just got easier" said Flash, naively.

"No, it just became far more difficult" said Green Lantern, with fear creeping into his voice.

Wasting no time, Wonder Women took flight straight up to meet Superman, with the rest screaming behind her.

"We need a plan" said Martian Manhunter, taking lead.

"What lets all follow Wonder Women and get out of here" said Green Arrow.

All of a sudden the solid cold concrete floor obliterated into particles with an excessive loud bang as a grenade. As the dust settled, Wonder Women is visible lying on the floor with blood dripping from every corner and her costume in tatters. Seeing the devastation brought on to Wonder Women, a cloud of fear settled over everybody and the consequence of the situation dawned down onto the heroes.

"So, what is the plan that you were taking about" asked Flash.

"Green Arrow I need you to distract Superman, Green Lantern I need you to be the muscle since Wonder Women is down. And Red Tornado assist Wonder Women." commanded Martian Manhunter.

"Right and I will be the secondary muscle" said Flash, eagerly.

"No, Flash you are the fastest-"

"Oh yeah"

"Well I need you to find Batman and bring the cure here as fast as possible, we will try to hold down Superman" directed Martian Manhunter.

Reluctantly Flash did not argue and he zoomed down the road, he did not know who Batman was but he did have another plan on how to find the secretive Batman. Flash zigzagged through the roads and headed fro Gotham, where the Dark Knight preyed on the evil.

Green Arrow snatched out four arrows with enormous bulb-like tips instead of the conventional arrowhead. The tips of the arrows were unique, unusual and remarkably big, even Green Arrow was excited to see the effects of the arrows. The arrows launched to the night sky seamlessly and flew straight next to Superman, but before the arrow came with touching distance; the imploded. An eruption of smoke gas burst out, filling the sky precisely like a volcano which exploded. Seconds later, four more arrows left Green Arrow's bow furiously, catching the attention of Superman and bringing him down into to the kill box where Green Lantern and Martian Manhunter waited.

Superman instinctively waited to rush down there and pound Green Arrow, but something deep in his conscious stopped him. His conscious knew this was a trap but the intoxicated Superman could not perceive his conscious, so he prepared his body for the incoming battle. Superman raced into the maze of gas and heading straight for the heroes at the bottom, not even the obscure vision as a result of the sly gas distracted him.

However, as soon as Superman touchdown on the ground, he was wishing that he was distracted by the gas. A huge green baseball bat swung and connected with his head from behind, taking his head off as a ball; then several more punches from fists knocked against superman's face, not letting him catch a break. Even though the feeble punches did not adequately serve up any damage to Superman, they were unmistakeably annoying; it was rendering him unable to identify his target. Superman was getting restless and he just about had enough of this fooling around, he took in a huge breath and blew his mouth off with all his might. Immediately the gas erupted away into the night sky and Superman gained back his precious vision. Behind Superman, Green Lantern lead into another cheap shot, but Superman's sixth sense came in and he swiftly turned around to face Green Lantern. Another huge green bat knocked against Superman and failed to even tilt his head back; then again Martian Manhunter lead tired a sneak attack. Instantly, Superman swung his hand back as a rock and it connected with the head of Martian Manhunter; knocking him unconscious. Meanwhile, Green Lantern retreated into the night sky with his flight, to try at some long range shots; while Green Arrow got closer to Superman for some a close up battle.

Watching the action from a distance, Red Tornado knew this was going to end badly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter seven **

Long, sharp and bright green spikes propelled through the air like bullets, there were emitted by a small green ring with a hourglass in the centre; it was hard to imagine that such a small object could be that potent, but as the conventional saying goes "a pen is mightier than a sword" and that is the code that Green Lantern lives by. The spikes managed only to scrape off the red and blue uniform of Superman, leaving his body unscathed. Green Lantern was getting tired and irritated; he knew there was no chance of taking him down, but it didn't stop him or his comrades from trying. It was the human spirit, the never give up code that is written into the genes of all mankind that was forcing him to still fight.

Green Arrow was taking the fight closer to Superman while Green Lantern was taking a step back with long range shots. Green Arrow shot out two more arrows in unisons to get back the attention of Superman and then went straight in for a drop kick. He was unsure of the purpose of the drop kick; however he did not imagine that he would be the one on the floor instead of Superman. Superman concentrated his attention on to the scrawny green bug that was lying in the floor in front of him and tried to crush him with an impending kick from his steel foot. However, Superman did not anticipate the speed of Green Arrow who immediately responded with a super kick up and two more arrows into the face of Superman. Then Green arrow arrogantly and foolishly went for a punch, but missed wildly and Superman grabbed his right arm. Superman twisted the arm diabolically and a sound like a twig breaking came out of the hand of Green Arrow followed by a loud deafening scream from him.

All of a sudden a huge, green sledgehammer hit Superman, taking him by surprise and knocking him out of his feet. Instantly, Green Lantern leapt in with a few more shots into the chest of Superman with bright green daggers, which were as useful sunglass at night. Green Lantern looked around and saw all his friends lying on the floor either unconscious or badly injured, and a thought conjured up in his mind, he started to realise that the biggest threat to the planet is no criminal, but an insane superhero. Seeing the destruction that Superman has produced, Green Lantern had the sudden urge to finish the fight, his ring generated an enormous green fist just like he imagined. The green fist pounced like a lion on to Superman, but superman was not yet out gunned; he blew with his mouth, freezing the thin air. The huge fist froze and Green Lantern was speechless while the frozen fist landed onto the floor and imploded into pieces. Just like the fist, his hope imploded as well.

Superman gathered himself up from the ground where the floor was crushed by his body and walked calmly to Green Lantern, who was standing still completely baffled like zebra waiting for a lion to pounce. Superman neared Green lantern and his eyes flared up in red, a blowtorch ready to burn off the face of Green Lantern.

Suddenly, Superman was brought to the floor with a devastating tackle like a lion by Wonder Women. She was looked enraged with anger and wiped of blood emitting from her upper lip.

" Did you miss me" gloated Wonder Women.


End file.
